villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ryuuwon
Creator King Ryuuwon is one of the four main antagonists of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. He is the leader of the Jaryuu Clan, a race of reptilian monsters he created to serve him in hunting for the relics called Precious and wipe out the human race. He later returns a minor antagonist in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. He was portrayed by Jiro Okamoto and voiced by Junpei Morita. History Boukenger 200 years ago, Ryuuwon was once a human scholar obsessed with the lost civilization of Lemuria and was abandoned on an island by fellow researchers when they found treasure. That act resulted with Ryuuwon seeing the worst in humanity and used his knowledge of ancient Lemurian texts to create a potion that turned him into a near immortal monster and then use his blood to produce the Jaryuu as the first step of getting revenge on humanity. While Jaryuu have been a thorn to the SGS's Boukengers, labeled as a Negative Syndicate, Ryuuwon makes his presence known when he captured Gordom's Arch Priest Gajah to obtain one of his civilization's treasures, the Brain of Gordom. However, tricked by Gajah, Ryuuwon ends up facing Bouken Red before being seeimgly killed off. However, Ryuuwon's immortality allowed him to survive the death blow. Since then, Ryuuwon has battled Bouken Red and the Boukengers, allying himself with the other Negative Syndicates who have a bone to pick with the Super Sentai team. During his attempt to steal the Lemurian Egg, Ryuuwon's origin were revealed.Eventually, the effects of Ryuuwon's enchance body begin to fail on him with only two Jaryuu left alive so he went after Pandora's box to seek more power for his ambition. But defeated by Gajah who has took the item for his agenda, Ryuuwon results in commiting suicide so that his helmet can be placed in the Precious Storage Bank where he would regenerate. Using the Preciouses in the storage unit, Ryuuwon reveals his goal to use the Lemurian Egg to completely purge his humanity and become a true reptile. Akashi asked him what he wanted to do with the Lemurian Egg. He explained that he wanted to purge his humanity. He tried to warn him that he'd transform into a Mystical Beast, but he was happy. He was defeated by BoukenRed and returned to being human. He was shocked that he returned to his human form. Ryuuwon tried to deactivate the countdown because he was afraid the Lemurian Egg would be gone forever by the explosion. Akashi stopped him so he could protect the Precious by grabbing him before he could have a chance to deactivate the countdown inside the Precious Storage Bank. He demanded him to let him go so he could have a chance to deactivate the countdown. He told him why he was trying to deactivate the countdown. He promised he'd protect people's dreams, but he hated that. Though Akashi attempts to convince the now human villain that his dream of purging his humanity is proven that he is still human, but he was shocked. Ryuuwon still attempts to obtain the Lemurian Egg before the entire Precious Storage Bank was destroyed. Gokaiger Five years after his death, Ryuuwon was revived into his monster form, thanks to the Precious known as the Heart of Hades and sacrifice of the last remaining Jaryuu. Facing his old rival Satoru, Ryuuwon finds himself facing the Gokaigers as they managed to remove the Heart of Hades from his chest before defeating him. However, the power of the Precious was still coursing through him as he tuned into a giant berserker before destroyed by GokaiOh. See also *Moltor Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Magic Category:Misanthropes Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Evil from the Past Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Undead Category:Destroyers Category:Revived Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Thief Category:Monster Master Category:Monsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tyrants Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:The Heavy Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Supremacists Category:Brutes Category:Mutated Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Vandals Category:Traitor Category:Strategic Category:Genocidal Category:Lawful Evil